


illusion, lie, and a metaphor

by ScientificName



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: :), AHH, AU! where Dan never met Phil, F/M, I am not funny, I can't do tags, I try though, I try to be funny, M/M, Phandom - Freeform, also, but not in this reality, even though he did, lots of side pairing, read and it shall be clearer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientificName/pseuds/ScientificName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you wake up one day to a life that was different from the one you had been living? What if in this life, you never met the one person that changed that life? What if you never meet him again? Would you want to live this life? </p><p>Dan Howell, wakes up one morning living this life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	illusion, lie, and a metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for a while now and here we are. I don't have a definite end game, so to speak(I have a few ideas), therefore, feel free with your input :)

The shrill alarm tone rang throughout the room, echoing against the four walls. Dan’s awareness increased with each passing moment the phone danced against the wooden surface; sleep slowing receded and reality seeped in. Covers still pulled over, he blindly reached for the phone. This was routine. He should have been able to reach for the phone, snooze it for the next 15 minutes with closed eyes (as he always did) and repeat the process 15 minutes later. It was a surprise when instead of the phone, his hand collided with something solid, knocking it over with a loud crash. It sounded like glass shattering and the sound was sharper than any alarm.

“Fuck!” Dan immediately shot up, too alert for morning and surveyed the shattered glass, a large of puddle of water was slowly seeping into the plush carpet. However, the broken glass was the last thing on his mind as he took in his surroundings.

“where the fuck am I?” He pushed himself out of bed, carefully avoiding the shattered glass and grabbed the phone that was blaring an annoying beeping noise. It was the same model as his phone but something about it didn’t feel like his. The lockscreen was different than his too. It was all the proof he needed but he tried to enter his password anyways. ‘3001’ he entered. The phone buzzed in his hand. Incorrect password.

He tossed the phone back to its original place before checking the time. Bloody 7 am.

Dan slowly walked around the unfamiliar bedroom, trying to find a clue as to where he could be. Questions started popping too quickly in his head. Had he gone drinking last night with Phil? No, he clearly remembered watching Game of Thrones on the couch then, going to bed where he was on tumblr till 3 am before he falling asleep. So, how was he here? Where was  _here_? He would have started to panic, but nothing about the room screamed danger-not in a sex dungeon, got roofied in a seedy pub kind of way. The bedroom looked innocent enough, a little bland for his taste; it looked something like his parent’s bedroom in décor. He, however, needed to call Phil though because that panic at the back of his mind was rearing its ugly head to the forefront-if only he could find his phone before some creep showed up with a leather mask and bondage gear showed up (he didn’t know why his mind went there first, but it did.)

Suddenly, the door opened but instead of a bondage enthusiast, it was a pretty red head, in a short black sequenced dress, looking a little apologetic.

“Sorry, I was just leaving but I think I dropped my earring here somewhere. They are real diamond so help me find them. I will be out of your hair.” She told him and crossed the room towards him but passed him by to crouch around the bed in search of the said earring.

Dan watched the petite woman-well, everyone was petite compared to his 6’3- move around the bed and bend down once before happily exclaiming, “found it! Must have dropped it last night when you literally ripped my dress off. I am making you pay for that by the way.”

Dan opened his mouth and closed it, his impersonation of a fish must have been more obvious than he thought because, the woman spoke again. “I am kidding. Wow, learn to take a joke. The dress isn’t torn. Considering I am going to be making my walk of shame in these now…”

Dan continued his impersonation of a fish; nothing was making sense. “Isn’t this your apartment?”

“Uh…no. You brought me here last night….said it was your apartment.” She looked at him worryingly. “Are you okay, dude? Is it a hangover?”

Dan could no longer bear the strange look the stranger was giving him so he pulled an laugh, an awkwardly fake one even to his own ears, “Uh. Hangover is a bitch, yeah. Sorry I don’t remember last night.”

And, he winced at how awfully insulting that probably sounded to the other party.

The woman snorted, her pretty face morphing into a sneer, “Oh it wasn’t really worth remembering for me either.  You lasted, what? Five minutes? Next time I really need to up my standards for a one-night stand.” and as a final punch to a gut, she offered him a saccharine smile before turning her back to him and leaving him in the empty room, “Lets never meet again.”

Dan winced and looked sideways, his eyes catching the phone he had tossed earlier, “hey! Wait!”

Dan called out, running out the room and into an open lounge connected to the kitchen.

The woman looked irritated to be stopped but turned around, “what?”

“You forgot your phone.” Dan waved the black iphone towards her and she looked at him once again like he was stupid.

“That’s your phone.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“You know what? I am so done here. Last night was fun and you were actually pretty cool but now you are acting super weird.” She told him she picked the red heels lying in the hallway and slowly put it on. “And that is your phone. You were using it last night to chat me up and get my number. Speaking of, do me a favour and delete my number.”

Dan looked at her in panic and then back at the phone. ‘This was not his phone, this was not his phone apartment’, he wanted to yell. She gave him a sharp glare as if waiting for him to delete her number right away and wanting to be rid of the crazy person in front of her. Dan silently tried to unlock it. ‘Incorrect password’ the phone buzzed.

“I think I forgot the passcode.” Dan mumbled embarrassedly.

“Are you kidding me!?” She groaned in frustration., “Try your birthday, your mom’s birthday or I don’t know. Something!”

He winced. If this was his phone then the previous passcode should have worked. But, following her suggestion, he tried his birth year but it didn’t work. He knew it wouldn’t because this was  _not_  his phone He tried his mom’s birthday and it worked. Huh? That was definitely strange.

“What’s your name?” Dan winced as he asked and the woman rolled her eyes. She stretched her free hand in front of him. Dan silently placed the phone on her open palm and after a bit of fiddling, she handed it back.

Finally, she stood up and grabbed the purse by her side and walked out with a huff.

“Okay…what just happened?” Dan whispered to himself, taking in the room. Apparently he had brought a one night stand he couldn’t remember to an apartment that wasn’t his. He was freaking out. Taking the phone, that was definitely not his, he dialed the only person he could think of. Phil’s number wasn’t entered in the contact list-further proof that this wasn’t his phone- but he remembered it by heart. The length between each dial tone was agonizing. Finally on the 4th ring, Phil picked up,

“Hello.” That was not Phil.

“Uh…can I speak to Phil?” Dan rushed out, panic setting in bit by bit.

“No one called Phil here, mate.” The voice said and Dan panicked. He checked the number to see if he had dialed it correctly and he had.

“Is this not Phil Lester’s number?” Dan was now trying hard to keep the panic out of his voice.

“Are you okay there? I am sorry, mate but this is my number. Had it for 5 years now.” The man was explaining and Dan abruptly hung up on him. He needed to sit down. Was this a prank? That could totally explain everything. Yup, Phil was pranking him. Phil must have moved him in his sleep and set this all up. This was just an elaborate prank.

‘No need to freak out.’ Dan told himself. ‘Phil will probably jump out from some corner any moment now.’

Phil never jumped out from anywhere and slowly Dan started to panic once more. This was probably just a joke but he was freaking out. Phil wasn’t picking his call so he decided to dial his mom instead. Dan didn’t even notice that his mum’s number was already saved in his contact.

“Mum? Are you there?” He rushed out as soon as she picked up the phone.

“Oh blimey. What is it?” That was his mum, alright.

“Uh…mum, I think I have slight problem. Phil is playing a prank on me and he took my phone and everything. Also, I woke up in this strange apartment and I am freaking out. Phil is not even picking up his own calls-someone with a cockney accent picked it up and it was funny at first but now, I might be freaking out a little. SO, can you call our apartment and tell Phil that he had his laugh and can he please come get me or something?” by the end of his speech, he was hyperventilating a bit.

“Wait wait, what are you talking about?” His mum sounded worried and confused at the same time. “Who is Phil?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to anyone who can tell me what the first password means :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://scientific-name.tumblr.com/) | [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3hQxO2yb4TjIar90ccXjfQ) (i make phanvids so check it out)


End file.
